wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Akil'zon (original)
Akil'Zon is the Amani lord of eagles. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Trash Group composition: Two tanks, 2-3 healers, 2 AoE (warlocks/mages are best), and 3-4 single-target DPS for the elites. Approaching Akil'zon, the raid encounters an Amani'shi Lookout. Upon aggroing the Lookout, he will run up the hill toward Akil'zon, starting a Shattered Halls gauntlet-like trash event. The raid should have two tanks ready to tank the elite trolls and non-elite eagles. There are four pairs total each containing a Amani'shi Wind Walker (shaman) and a Amani'shi Protector (warrior). These mobs cannot be crowd controlled. It is best if one tank always takes the left and one always the right, to avoid confusion on who is tanking what. Both will need to be aware of the Amani'shi Warriors coming up from behind. Kill the Wind-Walker first (as he heals), then the Protector. While the raid heads up the gauntlet Akil'zon occasionally sends down non-elite eagles in groups of 5-6 which must be picked up by the tanks (Thunder Clap and Demoralizing Shout/Roar or Consecrate). With sufficient AoE and attentive healers, you can just AoE the eagles. Meanwhile, pairs of Amani'shi Warriors will spawn behind the raid and head up the ramp. They have less health than Amani'shi Protectors and need to be picked up by the tanks and killed. Because of the constant spawns of Eagles and Warriors, the raid will want to move as quickly as they can. When the Amani'shi Tempest is engaged, eagle and Amani'shi Warrior spawns will be stopped, but any already en route will need to be killed. Once the Amani'shi Tempest has been killed you will be ready to engage Akil'zon. If a member of the raid dies, he or she should release and run back, being careful to move up the ramp after the Amani'shi Warrior pair has moved toward the raid. If a returning member is intercepted by the Amani'shi Warrior pair, not only can this kill the member again, but it can result in a reset of the event. The respawn time for Akil'zon's trash is short, only 30 minutes. You have only a few attempts on Akil'zon before the trash gauntlet respawns and you must repeat the event. If the respawn happens before you engage boss and you are still on boss' platform (after some unsuccessful tries for example) the waves of eagles and warriors will start coming again. Killing the Amani'shi Tempest on the boss' platform again will stop the waves from coming but all pairs of elites will come together with first two non-elite warriors. *Note: the Adds that Akil'zon spawn come in two different waves. The first wave consists of 5-6 non-elite birds and two Amani'shi Warriors, the next group that spawns are only 5-6 non-elite birds. The adds alternate between these until you engage the Amani'shi Tempest. Alternate Strategy We found it worked particularly well to divide the raid. Use one tank to control the windwalker and the protector, meanwhile the other tank stands in back with one of your single target dpsers to intercept the warriors. Make sure you designate one of your healers to keep an eye on your rear tank although he probably won't need very heavy healing. The rest of the raid focuses on killing the windwalker first and then the protector, while aoeing the birds when they get out of hand. (this is called the "Zord strat" as coined by Felgrum of Garona) . Abilities * Summon Amani Eagle - an ability to call forth Soaring Eagles which have Eagle Swoop * Static Disruption (Nature) - deals 3500 damage to target and those within a close range of the target. After the damage is dealt it will leave a debuff that causes nature damage taken to be increased by 25% that lasts 20 seconds, but does not cause further damage to surrounding members. * Call Lightning (Nature) - deals 3500 - 4500? damage * Gust of Wind - throws target up in the air. Upon target falling, deals half target's full health in damage. * Electrical Storm - channeled spell that raises a target into the air and places a cloud over them. The cloud then strikes everyone not under it approximately each second. Each strike hits harder - first strike for 800 - 1200 nature damage, second for 1600 - 2400, third for 2400 - 3600, fourth for 3200 - 4800, etc. Lasts approximately 7-8 seconds. (Occurs every 45-60 seconds) * Enrage Timer - After approximately 8 minutes he will enrage, increasing his damage dealt by 500%. He must be downed before the enrage. Strategy This fight is about spreading out as needed and then collapsing back in upon one person, rinse and repeat. Akil'zon will hit the main tank for an average of 2500. He will also cast Call Lightning on the main tank. At the start of the fight, the raid should be spread out a little in order to avoid Static Disruption hitting too many people at once. The raid should be positioned where it is easy to collapse back in on one person however. It is recommended to have the raid on one side of the boss with healers closer to the tanks. Players should be kept topped off on health to compensate for Gust of Wind and Static Disruption. If the tank has an uncrittable, max nature resist Hydross set, the melee damage will be higher however almost no nature damage will come in. This makes the damage far more constant and easier for the healers to handle but is not required. With just a hunter nature resist buff, the ratio of physical to nature damage is 60 physical for every 40 nature. With a full nature set it is closer to 90 to 10. Storm Akil'zon will create an Electrical Storm every 45 to 60 seconds. This is foreshadowed by rain that will suddenly start up in the instance. This can help give your raid an indication that it is time to collapse onto one spot (Collapsing onto the tank just prior to the creation of the storm allows dps to continue during the storm). In your chat log it will state "An electrical storm appears!". Another visual sign is that Akil'zon will seem to have an electrical charge about him, then will shoot a vibrant purple warlock life drain looking graphic towards one person. That person will be lifted in the air and stunned as the center of the cloud. Another indication of the location will be a dark spot on the ground. Everyone in the raid, including the main tank, must get into or close to that dark spot on the ground. Failure to accomplish this quick enough will result in a dead raid group. This is a channelled spell, so if you can position your raid and therefore the cloud center close enough for melee to continue hitting Akil'zon, great. If not, then you still won't have to worry about Akil'zon running rampant while you scramble to get under the cloud. Boss timers Using a timer such as DBM or BigWigs, 5 seconds before the storm occurs the entire raid stacks up close to Akil'zon but behind him. The tank will be close enough that the Electrical Storm will not affect them. Alternatively, pay attention to Akil'zon's health. Depending on your dps, the Electrical Storm will possibly come about 10% into Akil'zon's health. If this is the case for your raid, then you can better gauge when next storm will hit. For other raids with high dps, the storm may hit on average around every 15% health. Once the Electrical Storm is over, the raid should again spread out a little bit to about where they started the fight. Akil'zon will call forth his "bruddahs" which will bring some Soaring Eagles into the fight. They are different from the birds you met during gauntlet run to the boss. They fly in the air and dive-attack random party members. That means melee dps and off-tanking is useless against them. These eagles have Eagle Swoop which hits for around 1500. After the first wave(?) they may begin tossing players into the air for high but non-fatal fall damage. Warlocks can seed, hunters can shoot down, mages can fireball, and shaman can chain lightning. They move very quickly across the boss area and some players may find it difficult to finish casting a spell before they are behind the player or out of range. The recommended strategy is to have a shaman chain lightning and finish them off with instant ranged attacks. The birds do not despawn and must be killed or they may eventually wipe the raid. Eagles Eagles will only spawn to replace the ones that are killed. Therefore ignoring them and healing through their damage is a possible alternative. The damage they do can be overcome by a shaman using chain heal and a paladin with concentration aura to ease up the casting. A shaman healer can also very effectively utilize Water Shield in this fight he/she remembers to keep it up, since the birds hit you for a low amount of damage every 3-4 seconds. However, late in the fight these eagles will begin throwing players into the air. If players are not topped off, the fall will kill those incapable of slow fall by means of a spell or item. The most effective way of dealing with the adds using this strategy is to have an affliction Warlock with decent +dmg (800+) put Seed of Corruption and Curse of Agony on each bird as the curse is instant cast. Rinse and repeat the spreading out and collapsing through the Electrical Storm while managing the birds and you win. Quotes *Aggro: Your death gonna be quick, strangers. You shoulda never have come to this place... *I be da predator! You da prey... *Summoning Birds: Feed, me bruddahs! *Stop your cryin'! *Ya got nothin'! *Death: You can't... kill... me spirit! Loot External links WoWDBU (French tactic) Videos Akil'zon Mana burning Akil'zon has also proven to be fruitless, as he continues to use all of his abilities even after he runs out of mana.